1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slip yoke assembly and more specifically to a plug for closing the end of a slip yoke.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Drivetrains for use in heavy duty applications often include a slip yoke connection for connecting a splined shaft to a universal joint yoke. The slip yoke includes a bore that receives the splined connection from the shaft. The splined shaft can move axially within the slip yoke bore. Lubricant is applied at the connection between the slip yoke and the splined shaft. Thus, the open end of the slip yoke bore must be sealed by a plug to keep contaminants out and the lubricant in.
It is also desirable to electroless nickel plate the slip yoke for corrosion and wear properties. To adequately plate the interior portion of the yoke for wear properties, the plug may not be installed prior to plating, so the end is not closed off; thus the plating may properly flow through the yoke.
Prior art plugs have typically been staked or welded into the bore of the slip yoke. One slip yoke connection includes a plug received in a machined groove at the end of the slip yoke, commonly referred to as a Welsh plug. Machining of such a prior art yoke must be interrupted to plate the yoke, the yoke is then further machined, and the plug is installed. The interruption of the machining process is time-consuming and may cause damage to the parts during handling.
It would be desirable to provide a plug which permits complete machining of the yoke prior to plating.